As technology in the gaming industry progresses, the traditional mechanically driven reel slot machines are being replaced by electronic machines having a liquid crystal display (LCD) video display or the like. Processor-based gaming machines are becoming the norm. One reason for their increased popularity is the nearly endless variety of games that can be implemented using processor-based technology. The processor-based gaming machines permit the operation of more complex games, advance player tracking, improve security, permit wireless communications, and add a host of digital features that are not be possible on mechanical-driven gaming machines. The increasing cost of designing, manufacturing, and maintaining complex mechanical gaming machines has also motivated casinos and the gaming industry to abandon these older machines. Furthermore, there is a constant desire to develop new games to keep a player's interest.